House of Flying Daggers
by xiMenagerie
Summary: Seq: House of Blossoms. Years after Sasuke left, he roams around the Earth seeking for peace that can never be sought. One day he came across a body and finds his child love in a dumpster: Kisa. What's worse is that she doesn't remember anything. SasuXOC
1. Tainted Love

**House of Flying Daggers**

**Prologue: Tainted Love**

"Don't hurt me!" The dirty man wailed as the dangerous assassin strode forward to kill him off. He squealed in fear as the assassin grabbed him by the collar and threw him against the wall of the room.

"Where is he?" The assassin's smooth voice flowed like silk. The lethalness frightened the dirty man, Keisuke.

"I don't know where he is!" Keisuke rubbed his throbbing arm, blood dribbling down the edge of his lips. "I heard that he was heading North to the-" His voice was cut off when the assassin grasped his neck. "I…wait, what are you—EEEEEEEEEEE!"

The assassin tightened his grip, his face emotionless as Keisuke screamed in pain. "Where is he?" He repeated once more.

Suddenly, out of a courageous act, Keisuke broke the assassin's arm and broke into a run. He ran down the stairs of the Hotel he was occupying and dashed out of the door, thirsting for freedom and for life.

Sasuke stared at the arm the Keisuke broke. He sighed, his breath creating a fog from the cold weather the region was in.

CRACK!

He bent his arm, not wincing as the bones grind against each other. When the bones had rubbed against each other, one of them cracked and ripped through the thin barrier called his skin. The bone jutted out painfully, as the blood flooded out from the wound. Sasuke merely healed the nuisance and began to hunt for Keisuke.

Such pain to be brought upon a measly human

When Sasuke was outside he realized he was behind the Hotel. He began to inspect his surroundings with his sharp keen eyes. There was a patch of forest to his right, and a small town to his left.

Obviously his victim would have run to the town, screeching for help.

Sasuke smirked arrogantly.

What a waste of energy.

He began to walk towards the small town, slowly. Savoring the sweet time he was taking, savoring the challenge he had gotten. He grunted slowly walking, taking his time to reach the town. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed something interesting to the alley he had just passed by.

Two men darted out from a small alley, obscuring their face with their hands as they ran past Sasuke. He watched as they ran as if the devil was chasing after them.

He cursed when he realized that they could've murdered Keisuke. Sasuke ran down the alley, heightening his chakra senses, trying to detect anyone.

There were three dumpsters lined up against the wall of the alley.

Nothing more and nothing less

Sasuke felt a small, weak chakra radiating from the dumpster in the middle. He growled in annoyance and approached it with deadly steps. If Keisuke had been murdered, his client isn't going to be happy. Neither will Sasuke.

He opened up the dumpster and winced at the revolting smell that had been expelled from the old garbage and dirty clothes. In the corner of his eyes, Sasuke noticed a pale hand. He scrutinized it.

Keisuke's skin was slightly tanned.

This hand was white.

He picked up the bagged trash, which lay on top of the covering body. He threw it to the side and looked back at the body.

Long black sinister hair covered the face, leaving him to look at someone whose body has been bruised and tattered as if it received a cruel beating. The body was wearing thin hospital gown-like fabric. There were burn marks, and scars on the body.

Sasuke closed the dumpster and began to walk away. If the person was still alive they can fend for themselves.

As he walked away, a guilty conscience began to arise in him. He growled in annoyance. These were the feelings he has been pushing away, ever since he left the Leaf Village. But they were coming back stubbornly.

"I'll just get the body, dump it on the streets and people will offer help," He mumbled and headed back towards the dumpster.

When he had grabbed the body, he couldn't help but feel the softness and curviness this body had. Sasuke dropped the body on the floor. Before he could even walk away, a wind picked up and blew the hair away from the face.

He stopped dead in his tracks.

Such soft, beautiful features for a woman. The rosy lips were slightly parted, heavy raspy breathing heard. Long eye lashes teasing for a look, and sculpture cheekbones and a perfect nose. There was a smudge of dirt on her face, and a bruise on her neck.

This was the most dreading moment of his life.

Sasuke held his breath for the finale. He crouched down to his hutches and peeled her eyelid back.

Such beautiful bloody eyes she had.

Sasuke stood up fast and began to walk away. His past was catching up too fast, for his liking.

…

Black hair

…

Snow white skin

…

Feminine body

…

Scarlet Eyes

…

…

…

Miyazaki Kisa


	2. The Girl who Fell from the Sky

**Chapter 1: The Girl who fell from the Sky**

Her pale hand rose to be laid over her eyes. She groaned as the light seeped through her eyelids, waking her from her eternal slumber. She coughed softly and rolled over to the side so that the sunlight coming from the windows was shining on her back. She sighed softly and almost went back to sleep.

Almost

Her eyes snapped open and she quickly sat up from her sleeping position. She looked around with wide and alert eyes, intending to find out where she was. But her surrounding didn't tell her much. She was in a simple, hotel-like room. White walls, one bed, one couch and a bathroom.

She looked down at the white thin sheet that was covering her. She threw it to the side to see that she was in a huge white shirt. She frowned, noticing that her legs were pale and bare. Lifting the edge of the extra large shirt by the collar, she looked down her shirt and noticed that she wasn't wearing anything underneath.

Nothing

Her scarlet eyes widened with shock. She swung her legs over the side of the bed and stood, feeling the t-shirt reaching about three inches above her knee. She grimaced.

Looking out the window, she walked towards it, hoping that it will show her more information about the area she was in.

The sky was murky, full of sorrow and sadness. The clouds were high in the sky, infiltrated by poison. The sun was bloody and raw, an omen. She looked across the distance to see a huge smoke rising from a small village. It was too far to be recognizable. The houses near the hotel she was in were sad and depressing. There were kids running in the street with tattered clothes, elders walking with such small bags of groceries to feed a family.

She stared outside the window, taking in the view until she heard the door opening from behind. She turned her head to see a man walking inside with a bag in hand.

A man

Quickly, she snatched the thin blanket from the bed and wrapped it around her shoulders, obscuring her body and bare legs from the intruder. She then fled to the corner of the room with a frightened expression.

The man stood there, gently placing the bag on the floor. He straightened up and merely stared at her, not moving an inch.

She observed him with fear in her eyes.

His sinister black hair was soft and styled upwardly in the back. It framed around his face, the strands teasing his forehead and cheeks. His skin was slightly tanned. He was wearing a white long sleeved shirt that splits open from the front, showing her his defined well shaped muscles. He wore dark black leggings with a dark blue fabric wrapped around his waist. The fabric was held firmly in place by a purple rope-like object. His dark sandals were placed on his feet neatly.

But it was his eyes that captivated her.

It was filled with evil and smoldered with dead emotions.

"Who are you?" She asked, her voice shaking with fright.

He didn't answer. Instead of standing there, he walked a couple of steps towards her. She immediately took steps to her left, cornered. He kept walking till he was a foot away from her.

"Kisa…" He whispered softly.

Sasuke almost lifted his hand to tenderly trace her jaw line. But he pushed that away when he noticed the fear and defensive look in her eyes. He realized how close he was to her and took a step back. He narrowed his eyes as he scrutinized her. Kisa wasn't the same girl as she was from the past. She was—

"Who are you?" She repeated once more. She was plastered on the wall, her body far away from the man. Once he had backed away from her personal space, she took steps to the side and ran to the other corner of the room.

He didn't follow after her. Sasuke merely stared at her with those black eyes.

Those evil eyes

"What do you want? Who's Kisa? Where am I? Who are you? Who am…." Her face dropped. One shaken hand rose to grasp her head. Her eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Who am I?" She stared at the man and pointed at him, her hand trembling. "You…did you do this to me?" Suddenly, pain shot through her head, causing her to fall to her knees.

She grabbed at her head and moaned as pain exploded in her head. "Why? What? Where?"

Sasuke stared at her silently; a war was going on inside of him.

Should he be attending her…giving her aid?

Or push her away?

Sasuke chose to stand there, staring down at Kisa as she shook her head from side to side. He didn't grow strong all these years to be broken down again by Kisa. He built that fort inside of him so that nobody could crumble it down.

Nobody.

Kisa flinched as the pain intensified.

Before she was consumed in a black void, a picture of an arrogant boy flashed through her mind.

Sasuke watched at Kisa slumped on the ground. He didn't even move when she hit her head hard. Slowly, he walked towards her and looked down at her broken body. Sasuke bent down and softly pushed her hair from her face.

She doesn't remember him.

She doesn't know who she is.

"What in the world happened to you?" Sasuke whispered quietly as he caressed her cheeks lovingly. Realizing what he was doing, Sasuke yanked back his hand as if he touched fire and scowled. He placed her on the bed, leaving the bag of clothes next to her.

He walked to the door, fingertips at the knob as he paused. Sasuke looked over his shoulder and sighed miserably. Without another word he left.

Today was an unlucky day.

Even a dog was luckier than him.

Sasuke was in the foulest mood of his life. His stomach was empty and hungry, he lost his client's assignment, he found his "special" friend from his past and she doesn't remember him at all. He had an expressionless face as he walked through the crowded street. He glowered when a couple of hyper kids ran by him too close. He ignored the women who threw lustrous smiles and smoky eyes in his direction.

He went down an empty alley, ignoring the smoke that rose in the air as he walked through it. He sighed in relief as he exited from the throng of people.

As Sasuke walked down the narrow alley, a group of rough-looking people sneered in his direction.  
"Hey pretty boy, wanna play with us?"

"Look at that man. He doesn't look like a ninja."

"Come here,"

"Hey! Don't ignore us!"

As Sasuke moved past them, one of the men shoved at him. Sasuke's reaction was swift and violent. He slammed his fist straight into the man's face. He hit the ground hard as his group jumped FengLi.

Sasuke was cutting through them with little difficulty. He slung one over his back onto the ground, and then punched him hard while the other two were swinging at him.

He ducked the blows and whirled to the side, never using any chakra. He slammed one of men into the wall and would have killed him had the other man had not grabbed him from behind.

He punched Sasuke hard in the face.

The atmosphere suddenly went dark.

Everything went still and nobody moved.

Sasuke wiped the blood coming from the corner of his mouth and looked at the man with anger.

His gaze was severe and cutting with its intensity.

It was animalistic

It wasn't humane

Sasuke pulled back his arm and smashed his fist into the man's face. He went flying backwards and hit the wall with such force that the building trembled. Once he was out of the picture, Sasuke walked towards the last maggot he was going to murder. Sasuke grabbed him by the collar and hauled him up.

Boy oh boy how everything falls in his hands so easily.

"Oh, shit," Keisuke cursed as he saw a grim reaper clutching at his shirt.

"Finally," Sasuke pulled back his fist and sent Keisuke flying to the ground.

The force of the blow knocked Keisuke down where he lay beside his friend with his nose pouring blood. He cursed as he curled up in a ball. His bones and flesh were screaming in pain. As Sasuke walked towards him, Keisuke spat at his feet. "Damn you, you monster,"

Sasuke knocked out the squealing man, smirking cruelly at the crack which reverberated down the alley. Satisfied with his capture, Sasuke threw his victim over his shoulder and walked out of the alley.

The sun escaped from the taunting murky clouds, displaying its radiating light upon the condemned town. Sasuke smiled.

The day was looking brighter.

He walked towards the end of the street, shifting the dead weight body on his shoulder from time to time, trying to get it in a comfortable position. When Sasuke reached a gated house, he jumped over the fence and walked inside the home without even knocking.

He walked into a small dining room and dumped the unconscious body unceremoniously on the sturdy table. Sasuke then folded his arms and stared at the obese man at the dining table with emotionless eyes. Kanda was having dinner, his fingers greasy with oil, his lips and mouth covered with gunk. The man's mouth moved a couple of times as if he was a dying fish. His beady blueberry eyes went from the assassin to the victim couple of times.

"I...I can't believe...you actually...c-c-caught him..." The triple chin on the obese man quivered.

"I would like my reward now," Sasuke said. The obese man nodded, his chins trembling now.

"Yes, yes," With a snap of his finger, a butler entered from another room with a bag in his hands. "There's your reward. But might I ask you to join my group." The man suggested with a greedy glint in his eyes. "The pay would be astounding and you can have all the bloodshed you want,"

Without a word, Sasuke turned on his heel and left the house.

He walked back to the hotel he was occupying.


	3. Writings on the Wall

**Chapter 2: Writings on the Wall**

Sasuke walked around the abandon building, his senses on high alert. When he was walking back to the hotel he was in, he sensed a familiar strong aura emitting from afar.

When he rounded a corner, he stopped when figures walked out of the shadows the building provided.

"Hello, Sasuke,"

A group of three was revealed. One of the members stepped forward and smiled, sharp teeth glinted in the sun. His white hair brushed down, tickling his forehead. Blue grey eyes observed the Uchiha in front of him.

"Sasuke-kun!"

Red eyes glowed in happiness behind black dark glasses. Her flaming crimson hair fluttered as the wind pick up. "Sasuke-kun!" She squealed again.

"Ah, Sasuke-san," A man scratched the back of his golden head in recognition, his dark eyes light and care free.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes slightly. "What are you doing here?"

Karin smiled and walked up to Sasuke, her hand landed upon his shoulder and she embraced him in a hug. "I missed you so much, Sasuke-kun," She nuzzled her nose along his jaw line with affection.

Sasuke softly grabbed her by the shoulders and pulled her away. He saw the look of hurt on her face but he wisely ignored it. The Uchiha turned to the two men. "It's been five years since we've formed. What are you doing here?"

Suigetsu licked his shark teeth with his tongue. "And it's been three years since you've killed Orochimaru," The shark man scratched his head and pointed to Karin. "A couple of days before, Karin thought she noticed your chakra and immediately wanted to check up on you,"

Karin nodded. "I wanted to see you," She turned her head over her shoulder and glared at Suigetsu. "But before of him we were running late a few days,"

"Hey, shut your trap woman," Suigetsu growled.

"Hey, hey," Juugo scratched his head nervously. "You guys, we're here to see Sasuke, not to fight,"

Sasuke turned his back to him and started walking. "Let us meet within two months…at a more convenient time," Within a blink of an eye, he was gone.

Karin stared at the spot Sasuke was last seen. Suddenly, a huge amount of chakra flared from her. She turned to Suigetsu, murder glinting in her eyes. "Sui-get-su," She growled out in syllables as she walked towards him with anger evident.

He curled his lip and glared at the girl. "You were the one who drove him away,"

Karin shrieked and threw a punch at him.

Juugo sighed as they started fighting. "This will never stop,"

…**..**

"_You want to take the exam for Elite ANBU?" _

_A teenager stood in the middle of the Hokage's room, looking at the golden eyed woman straight in the eye. At a simple, calm nod, the Hokage sighed and took another swig of her sake. She looked at the Jounins occupying the same room. "And what do you think about it?" _

_A white haired Jounin spoke first. "I think she's ready Hokage-sama," _

"_You think?" A brow raised. _

"_I know," He corrected himself. _

_She turned to the red-eyed Jounin and the Jounin with a cigarette in his mouth. "And what do you guys think?" She nodded at the teenager in front of her. "Do you think she has what it takes to be an Elite ANBU?" _

_The red-eyed woman looked at the teenager, standing there motionlessly. Her eyes were solely upon the leader of the village, looking at no one else. The red eyed woman sighed, observing the teenager once more. Her straight black hair was long and shining with vitality. There were practically no scars on her. _

_The red eyed woman turned to the Hokage. "Yes, I believe that she has the strength to be in the Elite," _

"_As do I," The man with the cigarette agreed. _

_The Hokage nodded, obviously satisifed. "Then it is in my-"_

_The window next to the Hokage's desk shattered, spilling many shards upon the floor and on the leader. The golden haired woman cursed and jumped out of the way as three more bodies entered the room. The door behind the three Jounins exploded and three more bodies rushed forth. _

_The teenager didn't move from her spot. She slowly turned to the invaders, her back facing the Jounins. _

_The white haired man narrowed his eyes. "Itachi," _

_A man walked forward, approaching the red eyed teenager. "Summoner," His hand raised forward. "You are to come with me," _

_She stared at the finger nail painted hand, no emotion played on her face. _

"_Kisa!" One of the Jounin's yelled out. _

_The teenager immediately dispelled the Genjutsu that was about to fall upon them all. She jumped back, giving a distance between her and the invaders. They had all scattered, forming a circle around the three Jounin, one Hokage and one teenager. _

"_Just get the fucking girl and let's leave!" The one with a scythe cursed. _

"_Have some patience," The one with blood red hair advised. _

"_Yeah! Like Tobi!" The one in the mask waved his arms around. _

"_Shut up, Tobi!" The man with mouths on his hands hit the one with the mask. _

_The man with long sinister black hair observed the teenager. Noticing that there was something battling within her, he ignored his comrades bickering words and concentrated on the target. _

_A voice was heard in the adolescent's head. _

_It wasn't just a voice. _

_It was numerous voices. _

_One of the teenager's hands went into seals, her mouth barely moving. "Kuragari, Fleur, FengLi, Astrid-" Her summoning was cut off when the black haired man jumped at her. _

_He threw his clenched fist at her, intending it to knock her out before she summoned the dragons. She ducked quickly and swung up her leg to meet his stomach. _

_The clone dispersed. _

_The office was now filled with fighting and bloodshed. _

"_Kuragari, Fleur, FengLi, Astrid," The muttered as she fought with the man. "I summon-"_

_Suddenly the man whipped out the katana and thrust it forth. She didn't flinch as it entered her right between her ribcage. She lifted her hand and grabbed the katana's sharp blade. "Do you think this piece of metal can take me down?" _

_He raised his one hand, keeping a steady hand on the katana and made hand seals. _

_The hair on the back of her neck rose as she felt electricity in the air. His hand was covered with sparks. Her eyes widened when he touched the katana, watching the electricity run up the katana and into her body. _

"_AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" _

She woke up with a start. Opening her mouth she almost cried out in pure horror and terror. Her eyes shifted from side to side, watching the empty room as if it was going to eat her alive. Slowly, she touched her chest, where she felt the katana pierce her skin.

It was a dream.

It was a dream.

It was a dream.

But it felt so real.

It was all just a dream. It was just a terrible dream.

The woman felt her shoulders sag from relieve. All the tense muscles relaxed as she swung her legs over the side of her bed. She jumped when she felt something poking her skin hard. She looked over the bed and noticed a bag with clothes in it.

She looked around the room, pondering about her whereabouts.

Who had gotten her the bag?

She shrugged and grabbed the bag, nodding in satisfaction when she had observed the clothes. Walking towards the restroom, she hummed a small lullaby.

A sigh escaped from her lips as the water rolled down her battered body. She raked her hands through her now clean hair, smiling as she felt cleaner than ever. She looked down at the white tub to see dirt collecting on the floor and swirling around the drainer. She winced in disgust, wondering how in the hell she got that dirty.

After her wondrous shower, she dried herself off and dressed in the clothes the stranger gave her. For some unknown reason, she couldn't remember the face of the stranger. She shrugged and put on the clothes. It consisted of under garments, a small plain dark blue shirt and a black cargo pants that ended two inches below the knees.

As soon as she had finished placing the clothes in place, the door to the hotel room opened and she quickly hid under the bed.

She held her breath with her hand clamped over mouth. Her eyes were wide with fear when she saw a pair of feet walking across the room. They soon stopped in the middle of the room. A few minutes passed and the feet didn't move an inch. Her lungs felt like they were about to burst from the lack of oxygen. But she didn't dare breath.

"Kisa," A deep voice called out.

Not recognizing the voice, she quietly moved deeper in the shadows, hoping that it will help her.  
A scream ripped out of her mouth when the person kneeled down to look under the bed.

"Crap," Sasuke cursed as he grabbed for her wrist. He dragged her from underneath the bed and clenched his jaw when she started kicking at him. Her screams never stopped.

"Stop screaming," Sasuke narrowed his eyes as his voice held a promise of lethalness.

She whimpered and shut her mouth, tears falling down her face.

Sasuke cursed when she started to cry piteously. The water streamed down her face, creating an uneasy feeling deep inside of him. What the hell was this? The Kisa from his past never shed tears in his presence this easily. She was never this—

Weak

Vulnerable

Breakable

"Please, please, don't ..." Her trembling voice trailed off.

Sasuke growled in aggravation, only to scare her more. "I'm not going to hurt you," He said in a low voice.

"Who are you?" She looked up at him, her eyes glazed with tears.

She didn't know who he was.

A pang hit Sasuke's heart, but he ignored it. "I'm the one who gave you those clothes,"

She blinked a couple of times, the tears drying but her eyes still red and swollen; her mouth formed a silent 'o' in realization.

Deciding that she wasn't going to freak out again, Sasuke released his hands and slightly winced when he saw his hands printed on her pale skin. He didn't mean to grip her that strong. Sasuke stepped back and looked at her. Her hair was still dripping wet from her recent shower.

"Um," She fiddled with the edge of the shirt she was wearing, a blush adoring her face. "Do I…know you?"

Sasuke didn't say anything. He moved towards the bed, sitting down at the edge of it with his arms crossed against his shoulders. He sighed and closed his eyes for a while. When he opened his eyes, he saw her standing there, staring at him with curiosity. She squeaked when she noticed he was looking at her and averted her eyes.

She wanted to beat herself. But she couldn't help herself. He was good looking and handsome. She coughed lightly hoping that the redness would fade from her face.

"Come here," Sasuke patted the spot next to him on the bed.

Her feet shuffled and she sat on the corner of the bed, a full three feet of space between them. She stared down at her pale hand laid upon her lap, nervously tucking her black hair behind her ear. She then wiped away the dried tears from her face.

"You don't…remember anything, do you?" His voice was stripped of emotions.

She shook her head.

"You don't remember me?"

Once again she shook her head. "I'm sorry,"

He didn't say anything.

Something popped in her mind. The woman turned towards him, the blush on her face was still evident. "Um," She started. When he looked at her, her face flushed and her heartbeat raced. "You c-called me Kisa earlier. Is that my n-name?"

Sasuke stared at her. Finally, he nodded.

She laughed. "Oh, at least I know one thing about myself," She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear nervously. "And what is my surname?"

A deep silence rang through the air.

"Uchiha,"

Kisa swung her head to look at him. "Huh?"

"You're full name is Uchiha Kisa,"

"Oh," Kisa smiled softly and laughed lightly. She extended her hand towards Sasuke. "I know this is late but my name is Uchiha Kisa. What's yours?"

Sasuke looked at her. She was different from before. She didn't laugh this much, she didn't smile freely to everyone and most of all she didn't introduce herself to people. She avoided everybody at all costs. Sasuke took her small dainty hand into his and squeezed it lightly, acknowledging her greeting. "Uchiha Sasuke,"

Kisa was frozen. She stared at Sasuke with shock. "Your name is Uchiha Sasuke?" She scratched her head. "And my name is Uchiha Kisa?"

He nodded slightly.

"Oh, are we related?" She smiled. That genuine smile on her face made his heart squeeze.

He shook his head. "You're Uchiha Kisa…"

Kisa waited patiently for him to finish.

"…my wife,"


	4. Misery Business

**Chapter 3: Misery Business **

"Sasuke! Look at that purple bird! It looks so different and mystical from the rest of the other ones! Look at that bunny! Aww, isn't it cute? Look it winked at me! It's so cute!"

Sasuke sighed as he walked down the empty road with Kisa at his side. She was flitting from left to right, taking in the wonders of the world. He turned his eyes and saw her crouched down with her hand extended, trying to pet the wild rabbit nearby.

It's been three days since he had found Kisa.

It's been three days since he had told her her name.

It's been three days since he had given her his surname.

"Sasuke!" Kisa's squeal brought him back. He looked to see that she was petting the rabbit, squealing in excitement as it ate the carrot from her hands. "It's so cute!"

"Kisa," Sasuke's voice made the rabbit scurry in fear. Kisa pouted as she went back to Sasuke, her head bowed down in disappointment. Once she was by his side, he began to walk down the road again.

"Hey, Sasuke," Kisa walked besides him, looking up at him curiously. "How did we meet?"

"Your village was massacred and we found you unconscious before the Sound nins could take you," Sasuke said with no hesitation.

"Eh?" Kisa's face dropped. "That isn't romantic," Her head hung low and she sighed in defeat. Her head sprung up, a smile glowed on her face. "When did we get married,"

He didn't answer her.

Kisa sighed and walked besides him. Ever since they left the hotel, Sasuke seemed more distant and quiet than before. Her blood red eyes wandered around the area she was in, taking in the images of trees and animals around her. She smiled and hummed a soft lullaby as she walked along side of Sasuke.

Sasuke walked down the road, her question lingering in his head.

When did they get married?

On the day of the dance.

On the day he left her.

The day she became a mess.

The day he became a traitor.

It was a long journey to the village they were walking for. While Kisa was inside, taking a shower, someone had come knocking on the hotel room, telling Sasuke that a client from the Mist village is offering a wealthy reward for someone's head. In return of the head, Sasuke gets money and shelter.

Darkness fell upon the day quicker than Sasuke anticipated it. He cursed. He was supposed to reach the village within the next three hours. And if he didn't then the deal was cut off.

That means no money and food.

Kisa dragged her feet, her body screaming in weariness and her muscles screeching in pain. "Sasuke," She whimpered and dropped to the ground. She winced when the rock and dirt pierced her skin.

Sasuke stood next to her, looking down at her with no expression. "Get up," He ordered.

"I...I can't..." Kisa muttered.

"Get up," His voice was harder this time.

She stood up, her knees trembling and threatening to make her fall. Kisa stood only to fall down. She looked up at him with those pathetic red eyes. "I can't..."

Sasuke felt anger surge through his veins. He grabbed upper arms and forced her body up. "You were never this weak before. What's wrong with you?" He shook her furiously, frustration exploding inside of him. "Why are you so pathetic?"

"S-stop!" Kisa held him by his arms, terrified about the man who stood in front of her. "W-what are you doing?" Tears came out of her eyes and she started to wail.

Her cries made him angrier. His fingernails dug harder into her skin until he was sure that moon crescents scars would show by tomorrow. His hand tightened on her arms and he was definitely sure that she would have bruises the next morning. He shook her harder. "Why are you so-"

Kisa shrieked, interrupting him and tried to wrench herself out of his grasp, but she knew it wasn't going to happen. His strength tightened even more as she struggled. She kicked and pushed at his body weakly, trying to escape from the pain he was causing her. A few minutes later, she gave up. She then slumped against his form, sobbing as her head was bowed low.

Sasuke opened his mouth to scold her again, but she beat him to it.

"Why are you treating me like this?" She looked up at him with those sad blood eyes. "A-aren't you m-m-my husband?"

Suddenly it hit him.

"Don't…y-you l-l-love me?"

Sasuke was shocked with himself and almost dropped Kisa to the floor. What was he doing? Why was he treating her like this? Why did he burst out in anger all of a sudden? He rarely loses his temper.

And why was it directed towards her?

A few minutes after he composed himself, Sasuke slowly relaxed his grip on Kisa, but never letting go of her. He looked at her watery eyes and cursed. Awkwardly, he held her against him, rubbing her back with his callous hand that only knew how to kill, never nurture. He wanted to kick himself when he felt her tense in his embrace.

It's only been three days and he blew up on her.

"Let's go," Sasuke released her and turned away. But he didn't start walking. Instead, he bend down and offered Kisa his back.

Without saying anything, she climbed on his back and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasuke stood and began to run down the road.

Kisa laid her head down on his shoulder and stared at the empty space. She didn't smile or point out interesting things she found along the way to the village. She sighed unhappily and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry," She whispered before the darkness came.

Sasuke didn't say anything.

A thousand thoughts raced through his mind, but he disregarded all of them, not wanting to think anymore about his actions. Within an hour and forty five minutes, they reached the tainted village near the silent river. He walked through the entrance, carefully observing the people and the atmosphere. Nothing seemed out of place and nothing seemed suspicious.

He walked to a small hotel and waited for service.

The woman at the front desk smiled too comfortingly when he walked towards her. "One room," He stated.

"Hm, okay," She batted her eyes at him and smiled seductively. She stuck out her pink tongue and licked the tip of her pen, never looking away from his eyes. She then leaned towards the desk, emphasizing the size of her breasts and giving him more view of her cleavage. "Your room will be down the hall, up the stairs and to the right," She purred as she handed him the keys.

When he grabbed it, she released it but not before one of her fingers traveled down his wrist.

Sasuke nodded and went to his room.

Once he was inside, he carefully put Kisa on the bed and felt a blow hit his stomach when he saw the bruises already forming on her arms. His fingernails were shown on her skin, making it more evident of how rough he was with her.

Sasuke sighed and put the blanket on her, tucking in the sides so that she wouldn't move around if she wakes from her sleep. He walked to the door and then paused. Sasuke turned around, and tucked Kisa tighter, just in case she tries to get off her bed.

A few minutes later, he closes the door and walks out of the small building, ignoring the woman's seductive leers.

He approached a rich home within minutes. It was engross with money, jewels and rich silk. Sasuke walked up to the door and knocked on it once. He heard hurried footsteps rushing behind the door and it was opened. There revealed a woman in her teens, wearing a black and white kimono. Her hair was piled above in a bun with strands of hair falling in place around her face. Her pale face blushed when she looked at Sasuke.

"Oh, you must be the man my father hired," Her voice was low and husky. She looked up at him, batting her eyelashes a bit seductively. She opened the door a bit wider and stepped back. "Please, come in,"

Sasuke nodded once and entered the homely place.

"You must be hungry. Would you like something...to eat?" Her hand lay upon his arm lightly.

"Where is your father?" Sasuke asked.

She pouted and sighed. "I'll lead you to him," She trailed her hand down his arm and walked down the corridor. When they reached a two door room, she stepped back and watched Sasuke walk inside.

"You're here," A man sitting a desk looked up to see the man he had sent for. "You've taken longer than expected. Run into trouble?" The man sat back in his chair and sighed when one of the maids poured a cup of tea for him and his guest. "Please, sit down Uchiha Sasuke,"

Wordlessly, Sasuke sat down on a chair across of the man's desk.

"My name is Yamazaki Saito," The man introduced. His green eyes sparkled with greed and glee. "I have 150,023,940 yen for the job you are about to take." He handed a portfolio to Sasuke. "That has all the information you need about your target,"

"When do you want the client dispose of?" Sasuke questioned as he stood up, the portfolio in hand.

"By three days. And I want his head on bleeding on my desk," Saito stood and held out his hand. "Do we have a deal?"

Sasuke took the hand and squeezed it.

"Sasuke-kun," Saito sat back down on his chair and laid his hands upon his desk. "You are at the age of marriage, a sweet age of twenty two. Have you seen my daughter?"

"Yes, I have," Sasuke nodded politely. "Unfortunately, I have no thoughts of marriage at the moment,"

Saito smiled, rubbing his hands together. "When you do have thoughts of it, I would love it if you came and ask for my daughter's hand. You would make a fine attachment to the family and the family business,"

Sasuke nodded and left without another word.

_A dull persistent pain was throbbing at the back of her head. The black-haired girl winced and cracked her eyes open to regret it. She hissed in pain as blinding white light hit her, pulsing through her body, through her mind. _

_Through her soul_

_Once she had gained everything under control, the adolescent opened her eyes slowly. She drank in the sight of a horror. She was laid upon a stone table, her hands chained down above her head and her legs tied and chained together tightly. She stared up at the bright blue sky, clouds floating by and the sun shining with mirth. _

_There was no animal in sight._

_And there was no insects heard._

"_She's awake," _

_She turned her head to see a dark figure approaching her, the shadows obscuring his physical appearance until he walked from underneath the tree. His violent orange hair bounced with every step he took towards her. The teen's eyes narrowed slightly when she noticed the many pierces on his face and ears. _

_Soon, from underneath the shadows of the trees, the rest of the Akatsuki members came forth. _

_The orange haired man spoke, the rings in his eyes swirling with hidden excitement. "Now the extraction of the summons will begin," _

Kisa woke up, gasping for air. She struggled to get up but couldn't seem to do so. Looking down, she noticed that her whole body was constricted by a blanket. She blinked a couple of times and stared at the blanket.

She wiggled around, but the blankets wouldn't let her move an inch. "Sasuke?" She whispered quietly. She was in an empty dark room. Kisa squinted and immediately knew she was inside of a hotel room. "Sasuke?" She called out once again, louder this time.

The door to the room opened, a stream of light hit Kisa in the face.

"Sasuke?"

"Aa," He walked inside of the room and closed the door quietly. Sasuke noticed that Kisa was struggling with the blankets. He frowned. The girl he knew long ago, would be fifty miles away from here by the time he finished his meeting.

"Can you help me?" Kisa smiled sheepishly. "These blankets are pretty tough and strong," She struggled against the blankets as if making her point.

Sasuke sighed and laid his katana against the wall, making sure that it wouldn't fall on the floor. He then put his bag down and then crossed the room to help Kisa out of bed. She stumbled out of the bed and dropped to her knees on the ground.

She winced and then laughed giddily. Kisa's blood red eyes glanced up at Sasuke, who stared outside of the window with a solemn face.

"Is something wrong?" Kisa whispered and stood next to his side. She laid a hand on his shoulder, a concern expression on her face. Sasuke turned his face from the window and looked down at the woman next to him. His breath stopped.

The moonlight casted through the window and splayed down its moon beams at her face.

Her bloody eyes were glazed

Her plump lips were inviting

Her pale face was glowing

Her dark sinful hair was shining

She looked delectable and...beautiful.

Sasuke pulled away from her warm hand. It dropped by her side and a hurt look on her face made him look away from her. "It's nothing." He said in a monotone voice. "It's late, let's get some sleep. You take the bed and I'll take the couch," Without another word, he moved away from her and laid on the couch.

He cursed. Sasuke was successful from terminating all the useless emotions he had from the past. Now that Kisa was here, all those feelings were coming back—in a tidal wave.

Kisa was hurt and felt like there was a hole growing in her chest as she laid on the bed. Sure, she didn't remember anything about her past, but whenever Kisa looked at Sasuke, there was a growing love that pulsed inside of her. She sighed depressingly and clutched the blanket to her body. Why was he pushing her away?

He heard her breath evening out. Sasuke closed his eyes, keeping his eyes open, just in case that ninja was back-

To spy on them.

The ninja was back to the Leaf Village within an hour and a half when he saw Uchiha Sasuke. Desperate to report to the Hokage was evident in his posture, aura and energy. The ninja with the tiger mask streaked through the night, dodging houses and curious stares from bystanders.

Tsunade growled, her head in her hands as she glared at the paperwork on her desk. "Damn, council," She cursed and scribbled on the paper messily.

She stared at the door when she felt a huge chakra coming straight for the door. It slammed open and an ANBU was in front of her desk, kneel down and face towards the ground. "An urgent report to report to you!"

She narrowed her eyes and placed the papers on the desk. "What is it?"

"Uchiha Sasuke has been seen in the Rain Village about an hour and a half ago. He was seen talking to one of the rich lords of the village and discussing about assassinating another lord of that country. He has been seen assassinating people for food and shelter. I have also seen a woman traveling." The tiger masked man reported.

"A woman?" Tsunade's elegant brow arched. "How does she look?"

"She's very pale, about the height of 5'6, dark black hair, red eyes, wears no make up, very thin and weak-"

"She has black hair and red eyes?" Tsunade stood from her chair, shock evident on her face.

"Yes, she does fit the description of Miyazaki Kisa," The ANBU stated.

Tsunade growled and glared at the ANBU. "Why didn't you grab her?"

"She was very weak," The ANBU explained. "She looked exactly like Miyazaki Kisa, but her stamina and chakra was different,"

Tsunade sat there on her chair, fists clenched and a tic pulsing at her temple. "What in the world happened after five years of her disappearance..." She stood and walked to the window, gazing at the moon in the dark sinful sky. "Tomorrow, I will dispatch a team to go and confront Uchiha Sasuke and Miyazaki Kisa. I will give five days for this S-ranked mission,"

"Hai. And if Uchiha Sasuke puts a fight?"

Tsunade turned around and looked hard into his eyes. "I want him alive, both of them. He holds vital information about Orochimaru and the Sound Village. And we need to find out what happened to Kisa all these years..."

"She seems to be with the Uchiha willingly,"

Eyes narrowed. "Then she is deemed a traitor until further notice,"

The tiger masked ANBU stared at his Hokage. "Hai,"


	5. Have no Fear

**Chapter 4: ****Have no Fear**

Sasuke grunted as the wind picked up, making his obsidian hair wave to the winds direction. He sighed, his face smoothing out the anger wrinkles on his face. His dark eyes watched Kisa poking around a bush and his alert rose.

Kisa was playing with a butterfly until she heard a mewl coming from the bushes to her right. Curious, she approached it, noticing that the whine was getting louder and louder. She bent down and moved the leaves of the bushes, trying to find the source of the sound. Her blood red eyes widened when she saw a small animal whimpering.

"Aw," She crooned and extended her hand slowly, letting the animal smell her fingers.

The baby fox whimpered in fear from the approaching hand and tried to scuttle away to its mother. It nudged its nose to the dead body next to the tree. The mother of the fox had been attacked by villagers and died next to her pup, dying from the blood loss.

She looked at the dead fox and the baby, depression falling down upon her. "Who would do such a thing?" Kisa asked herself, her lip quivering from grief and sorrow. She looked at the puppy and smiled. "Don't worry! I'll take care of you!" She reached forward and grabbed the fox, ignoring the shivers and pitiful yelps it gave out.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke stood up abruptly, his eyes immediately scanning the small park for danger. His eyes narrowed when he saw Kisa approaching him with something wriggling in her arms.

"What is that?" He asked emotionlessly, his eyes looking at the squirming fox in her arms.

"It's a fox! And I'm going to take care of it," Kisa smiled, cradling the fox in her arms. "I named him Neko-chan,"

The fox stopped squirming in the captors arm and looked at the man who stood in front of him. His hair rose as he felt the danger and darkness this man bled, the fox started whining, burying its head into Kisa's arm. The fox might as well go with this one who was a lot safer than the other one.

"Do you know how many rabies and diseases that thing can be carrying?" Sasuke folded his arms across his chest.

Kisa pouted, her fingers threading through the fox's orange fur. "But Neko-chan just lost his mom back there and there's nobody else out here to take care of him," Kisa protested.

Sasuke grunted and turned on his heel. "Wash that thing before you enter with it inside of the hotel," He sighed impatiently, looking up at the sky. The bright sun was still out and there was no sign of his client. Sasuke turned around and looked at Kisa who was murmuring to the fox. "Go to the hotel and wait there for me. I'll be back,"

"Okay," Kisa said. Before Sasuke moved, Kisa tiptoed and kissed his cheek. Sasuke jerked away from her, looking down at her with incredulous eyes. "Come back safe," She whispered and walked away.

His eyes narrowed and stared back at his childhood love. Sasuke scowled and wiped at his cheek. He did not bring her along to fall in love again. He snorted and walked through the village. He was incapable of feeling that lost long dead emotion.

"Kawasaki Nobuo," Sasuke said softly, under his breath. "Where do you lurk?"

When Kisa entered the hotel, she looked from side to side and noticed that the desk receptionist wasn't there. She quickly streaked across the room and ran to her room with her keys in hand. If that woman saw Kisa entering the motel with an animal she would surely kick them out.

"There we go," Kisa placed Neko-chan on the floor and began to rummage around for cleaning supplies. Luckily, she found shampoo and a basin. She smiled and filled it in with water.

Neko-chan leaned over to Kisa and sniffed the water. He then brought up his paw and dabbed at the surface of the water.

Kisa giggled. "This is the water you will be in soon," Once the basin was filled, Kisa lifted Neko-chan into the water and slowly dipped him inside so that his head was on the surface.

She squealed when Neko-chan had jumped out of the basin, shaking itself quickly so that the water sprayed everywhere. "Hey, Neko-chan! You can't do that!" She scolded, but immediately her somewhat strict demeanor disappeared when the fox had stared at her lovingly with his black eyes.

"You're so cute!" She laughed and grabbed him. "But we have to clean you up or else Sasuke is going to get angry," She dipped him in the water and soaped up his body.

Once the fox was done with his bath, Kisa grabbed a dry towel and began to rub him. The fox let out a hum of appreciation as Kisa wiped down his wet body with the towel, reminding him of the way his mother used to wash him.

"There," Kisa set him down and smiled.

Neko-chan was a bright orange fox with original black markings on his feet, tail and ears. There was nothing special about him, but that was what Kisa loved about him. He was original as she was.

Kisa sighed and leaned back on the wall. She turned her head and looked out the window to see that the sun was still out and the sky was bright and clear. "Why don't we go out and enjoy the day?" Completely forgetting about Sasuke's demand, Kisa changed her clothes and grabbed Neko-chan, cradling him in her arms.

She looked down the hallway, peeking at the receptionist who was blowing at her wet nails. Kisa grumbled and looked back at Neko-chan. "It's time to hide," She placed the fox inside of her shirt and zigzagged through the room and was out the door.

The receptionist looked at the girl with a disgusted face. "What does that guy see in her?"

Kisa cheered when they were outside. "We got out, Neko-chan!"

She pulled the fox from her shirt and laughed at his disgruntle face. She smoothed out his fur and began to walk through the market with Neko-chan under her arm. "Let's go find something to eat," Change jingled in her pockets. "We have enough for the both of us,"

Walking down the sidewalk, Kisa hummed and bounced as she walked while Neko-chan nosed himself in the pit of her arm.

"Something smells good!" Kisa exclaimed as she approached a simple noodle shop. She smiled and went inside of the shop, her mouth watering with hunger. She tucked back a strand of black hair and made her way to the front.

The owner looked at the girl and the animal with curiosity.

"I would like miso soup and beef for my friend here," Kisa said, presenting money to the owner.

He grabbed it, shuffling the coins around with his fingers. The middle-aged man laughed and put the money in his pocket. "You got the exact change for the both of you," He gave her a glass of cold water and motioned her to a stool. "Your order will be ready within three minutes. But when feeding your pet, don't put him on the table,"

Kisa nodded. "Thank you!" She chirped and went back to Neko-chan. "See, Neko-chan! We got food for the both of us to eat,"

Four scruffy men entered the shop and immediately the other customers ran away. Kisa didn't notice because her back was facing the men. She continued to pamper Neko-chan with smiles and scratching the back of his ear, oblivious to the owners terrifying face.

One of them tapped the main leader by the shoulder and nodded at the girl on the stool. The leader narrowed his eyes and approached the girl.

"Hey,"

"Huh?" Kisa looked over her shoulder to see four dangerous men. Though she knew she should be scared, for some reason, fear and terror didn't arise inside of her. "Is there something you want?"

"Eh? So there is someone who's not afraid of us," The leader leaned into Kisa's personal space and grinned, revealing two gold teeth covered in plaque. "What's your name, sweet cheeks? A pretty girl like you should never be alone," He grabbed a black strand of hair, gently tugging on it.

Kisa narrowed her eyes dangerously, receiving a gasp from one of the three other men. All of a sudden she was able to contain a dark aura from God knows where, making others feel uncomfortable. "My husband will not be happy with you if you continue with your flirtatious ways with me," Kisa turned her head away from the man and looked at the owner. "Is my order ready?" She asked in a cold voice.

"Y-yes!" The owner stuttered, rushing over to her with her order.

Once it was placed on the table, Kisa split the chopsticks and swirled them inside of her bowl.

"I like it when a girl plays tough," The man laughed. "My name is Kawasaki Nobuo. And your name is…" He trailed off, hoping that she would fill in the blanks before he made her.

"My name is Uchiha Kisa. And if you don't back off my husband will kick you ass," She cursed and narrowed her eyes. Neko-chan, in her arms, growled at the dangerous men.

All four of them laughed, two of them chuckled nervously.

Nobuo slung his arm around her shoulder, his nose buried in her hair as his lips skimmed her ear. "What your husband won't know won't hurt him." He then grabbed her earlobe within his teeth, gently tugging at it. "Let's go have fun. I'll even promise you a pleasurable night,"

Before Kisa could answer, the man was yanked from her. She blinked a couple of times to see that the other three men were on the ground while Nobuo was scrambling to his feet. Kisa noticed Sasuke standing there with a dark, deadly aura surrounding him.

"Hey!" Nobuo dusted off his pants, pointing at Sasuke with rage flaring in his eyes. "Do you know who I am? I am-"

Sasuke interrupted him. "You are Kawasaki Nobuo, the son of the leader of this pathetic village, in charge of debts, monitoring the army and spies. You, Kawasaki Nobuo, have been trafficking young teens, selling illegal weapons and drugs, cheating on the villages money and allowing spies from other nations to infiltrate with your own," Sasuke walked up to Nobuo, standing in front of him so that one inch was occupying the space in between them.

"Who are you?" Nobuo, fear in his eyes, staggered back. His arm was raised as if it was going to protect him from the man who stood before him.

Sasuke didn't answer. He merely grabbed Nobuo by the scruff of his shirt and punched him in the face with a swift fist. A split second later, Nobuo was unconscious. Sasuke dropped Nobuo, wiping his hand on his pants. He never thought Kisa would attract danger.

Kisa flinched when Sasuke's hard eyes slide towards her, fury and pure anger evident. She unconsciously leaned away when he approached her. Neko-chan snarled at the man.

"Didn't I tell you to wait inside of the motel?" Sasuke's voice was sharp, allowing no response from Kisa.

She merely looked longingly at her miso soup. She then looked back at Sasuke to see that he was pinching the bridge of his nose, breathing in and out of his mouth. "If I had not come you would have been taken from the very stool you are sitting on and then shipped to other nations to serve as a sex slave." He looked at her, his eyes smoldering with heat. "Is that what you want? Is miso soup worth your life?"

Kisa bowed her head down, her fingers continuing to thread through Neko-chan's fur. "No," She mumbled.

Sasuke turned away from Kisa and grabbed Nobuo. "I want you to go back to the motel and _stay_ there," He emphasized. He left with those words, heaving Nobuo over his shoulder.

She sniffled and went back to her soup, quickly finishing it before she went back to the hotel. Kisa grabbed Neko-chan's beef in a bag and began to walk away.

Once she was in the hotel she opened the bag for Neko-chan to enjoy. Kisa laid on the bed, letting her eyelids fall, escaping from reality for a brief moment.

_The man with orange hair approached Kisa, his gait was the definition of evil and unspeakable menace. He stood before Kisa, who was still chained on the stone desk. Soon, all the other members moved around the stone desk, their eyes staring down at the red eyed girl. _

"_We will now begin the extraction of the dragons," The one with orange hair held up his hands to the sky, concentrating on the chakra he was centering in his body. _

_The others took a step back and also raised up their hands. _

"_What are you doing?" Kisa hissed from the table, struggling against the bonds that held her down. She growled and thrashed her body everywhere, hoping that the chains would break and allow her freedom. _

_One of Pein's hands laid atop of her stomach while Itachi's hand laid on her head. Deidara's hand hovered above her heart and Tobi's hand laid upon her abdomen. Kisame, Sasori, Hidan and Zetsu stood in front of a vortex they created with their chakra combined, sweat running down the side of their face. _

"_Leader-sama! You need to hurry up with the extraction, the cage is temporary and it might close quickly!" Kisame informed, he grunted when he felt the vortex threatening to close. _

_Pein wasn't listening to him, his mind was somewhere else, concentrating on the four dragons that were held within the bloody eyed girl. _

_Kisa gasped and her back bowed, pain exploding within every corner of her body. Her bloody eyes were wide with pain, while her mouth was open with a silence scream. Her eyes rolled in the back of her head and soon her body was throwing a seizure, causing the four to lose their grip on her. _

_Kurosagi opened her sleepy eyes. She felt something foreign brushing up against her soul, bringing up the alertness within her. When she opened her eyes she saw a cave and humans surround her. She hissed, her ruby jewels narrowing dangerously as her wings expanded threateningly. But her acts of violence were useless as her body was compelled to drive into a vortex with speed. _

_Once the miniature size of the dragon was within the vortex, the chakra made cage closed immediately. The four Akatsuki members collapsed to the ground, their limbs shaking with weakness and breath barely bringing in oxygen to their lungs. _

_Kisa's collapsed to the ground, her skin pallid and her eyes bloodshot. The colorful bubbles invaded and she was swallowed into the darkness._

Kisa sat up with a gasp, her breath harsh and rapid as she gazed around the room with sharp eyes full of alert. Sweat rolled down her temple, making her hair clumped with each other as she placed her head in her hands. Kisa took in a deep shaken breath, hoping that it would somewhat help calm down her jumpy body.

"Are you okay?"

She screamed and scrambled for the edge of the bed. Kisa turned around to see Sasuke leaning against the wall, the moon streaming down his profile.

"Oh, it's only you," Kisa breathed out in relief. As she raised a hand to her face, she looked at her hand which was trembling badly.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes and pushed himself off the wall. He stood in front of her, his eyes searching for pain.

"Sasuke," Kisa whimpered and jumped off of the bed. She wrapped her arms around Sasuke's waist, burying her face in his chest. "I had a nightmare, a bad nightmare."

His arms hesitantly wrapped around her form, noticing how badly she was shaking from fear and terror. His hand rubbed up and down her back, while the other one was placed behind her head. "Calm down your nerves," He commanded.

"It was just a nightmare," She mumbled against his shirt.

Without thinking, Sasuke's hands moved from her back and cupped her face. He tilted her head to see that there were beads of tears captured within her eyelashes, tear streaks running down her face. He wiped away those tears with his thumb. "Stop crying,"

The blush on her face was endearing.

Kisa's body leaned forward involuntarily, her eyes concentrated on his smooth lips. Sasuke was leaning down towards her, caught up in the moment.

The romantic scene was destroyed when a growl was heard from across the room.

Both of them turned their face to see Neko-chan snarling at Sasuke, thrusting his head forward in a manner as if threatening to bite him. He then backed away slowly only to jump forward, trying to scare Sasuke away from Kisa.

Kisa laughed and wiped the tears from her face. "Neko-chan, are you trying to protect me?"

Something hit Sasuke's heart.

That was what he promised to do—

_-Swish, Swish, Swish, Swish, Swish-_

Sasuke froze, the hair on the back of his head rose as the slowly turned to the door of the small motel they were occupying. He felt it, again. He cursed and grabbed Kisa by the arm roughly. Neko-chan snarled and jumped at his hand, his fangs buried deep within his flesh.

He cursed and grabbed Neko-chan by the scruff and flung him to Kisa. "If he bites me one more time, I promise you that I'll get rid of him," He grabbed her arm once more and they ran to the window.

The door to the hotel blasted open, pieces of wood chips flying towards the panicked couple. Kisa screamed and cowered into the corner of the room, Neko-chan held tightly in her arms. Six people in full blown war uniforms walked inside cautiously, observing the area and the pair. Sasuke turned around and faced the ANBUs', a demeanor of death surrounded him.


	6. Of Friend and Foe

**Chapter 5: Of Friends and Foes**

One of the men took a step towards them, a paper appeared in his hand and he cleared his throat. "Uchiha Sasuke and possible comrade, under the law of the Leaf Village and under the word of the Fifth Hokage, you are to come with us without any struggle or you shall face the consequences of-"

"I believe I know what the consequences are, Shikamaru-san," Sasuke said in a monotonous voice. He unsheathed his katana, dropping in a fighting stance. "I am sure that you have known that I will not go willingly,"

"Unwillingly, I presume," One person with a hawk mask, crouched into the face Hyuuga stance. "Your fate shall be an outcome of an unwisely choice,"

The six began to state their plan aloud.

"Dog, Weasel, Leopard, go for Kisa. Hawk, Turtle and I shall face Uchiha Sasuke,"

A split second later, the team divided and went for their targets.

"Sasuke-" Kisa stopped at midsentence when someone appeared in front of her. The person was short but lithe; a dangerous glint shone in the eyes as it regarded Kisa coldly. A kunai was in the hand and in the next sentence it was embedded in the wall next to Kisa's face. A trickle of blood ran down her cheek from the graze of the blade.

"Sasuke's comrade, your identity is unknown and shall stay unknown until the Hokage herself has sure of herself of proof. You are to come with us back to the Leaf Village," The beautiful voice chimed with darkness and power. "If you disobey this order-"

"But I can't," Kisa whispered, clinging onto Neko-chan desperately as he growled at the strangers. "I have to stay with Sasuke,"

No sooner had she finished, a kick was delivered. Kisa yelped as she was kicked aside from her spot and onto the ground. Neko-chan had escaped from her grasp, snapping his teeth at the woman with an ugly sound reverberating in the room.

"What do you want from us?" Kisa sobbed, her hand atop of the place the woman kicked her. Tears streamed down her face, a sob racked her body. "I haven't done anything wrong,"

The woman grew stiff at the sight of Kisa's tears.

"I'll take her," The man with a dog mask crouched down next to Kisa so that they were at eye level. He offered his hand to her and Kisa flinched away from him. "I will not hurt you unless you don't come with us,"

"You're going to hurt us," Kisa crawled away from him. She managed to get to her feet, her knees trembling with fright.

"Be careful. You do know what she is capable of." The woman said. The dog masked man nodded in understanding.

"Then we have no choice but to hurt you," The man's voice hardened. A white dog appeared by his side, growling at Neko-chan with violence. Neko-chan greeted his threat with bared teeth.

"Gatsūga!"

The man ran at Kisa, his nails lengthened in a deadly rate. The huge dog at this side rushed forth at the defenseless, frightened girl and the courageous fox.

The enormous white dog was within a hair of Kisa's flesh, when Neko-chan shot forward and grasped the white fur in his mouth. He snarled angrily, thrashing his head back and forth, trying to defend Kisa.

"Akamaru, take care of the fox. I'll get her." The man with the dog mask said.

He continued towards Kisa and all she did was whimper. She cowered away from the dangerous attack, placing her hands over her head and ducking her head so that her chin touched her chest. She closed her eyelids tight, cries coming from deep inside of her.

Suddenly, the ANBU with the dog mask was thrown to the side like a rag doll, hitting the wall and breaking the plaster. Sasuke was sweating hard, his red eyes swirling with hate and anger. He grabbed Kisa and pulled her up, protecting her as he stood in front of her with his katana in his hands.

"Uchiha Sasuke," The hawk masked man jumped at Sasuke, his hand glowing blue with chakra. "You shall-"

Sasuke jumped away from the oncoming attack, bringing Kisa roughly to the side as the man drove his hand through the window behind them. His hands flew into hand seals and fire escaped from his mouth. It wove around the air and then flew at the Hyuuga with dangerous speed.

The hawk masked man turned into a tree stump and then appeared next to Kisa.

Sasuke cursed and reached for her, only to have them disappear and end up at the other side of the room. "Give her back," He growled.

"Sasuke!" Kisa struggled against the man weakly. "Let me go!" She cried out when Neko-chan was shaken in the jaws of the larger canine, blood coating the floor with speckles. "Neko-chan!" She tried to run at her beloved fox only to have the man hold a kunai at her throat.

She went dead still.

"Come with us, Uchiha Sasuke." The knife at Kisa's neck pricked her skin gently, careful to not break the skin and draw blood.

"Give her back." Sasuke said in a deadly voice, his hand outstretched. "Give her back or you shall regret your unwisely choice, Neji."

"You know I cannot do that." Neji responded.

"Give her back!" He shouted, his lip curling in anger.

The ANBUs flinched harshly but didn't move.

Soon enough, the other five ANBU's regrouped behind Neji and Sasuke narrowed his bloody red eyes. His hands tightened around the handle of the katana and his feet moved in a comfortable position. Immediately, the other ANBU's flinched and went into position.

Underneath the moonlight, Sasuke looked dreadfully beautiful. The shadows eliciting danger and darkness from his face, the light providing the needs of the eyes. Kisa watched him, terrified as she held ramrod stiff in the opponent's hands. She wanted to get out of her and run back with Sasuke. Why did it have to be like this? Why? Why were the dangerous looking people after Sasuke? And herself as well?

Kisa gasped when Sasuke disappeared from the moonlight.

One of the ANBUs body went flying across the room, hitting the wall plaster and falling down with an audible groan.

The knife at Kisa's throat disappeared, but she wasn't free. The man had held a tight grasp on her from behind her neck.

Sasuke attacked Neji with his katana, rising it up and trying to embed it into his stomach. But the Hyuuga was fast.

Neji narrowed his eyes, realizing that he cannot keep his hold on Kisa and fight Sasuke at the same time. His eyes scanned around the room and landed on the body that was on the ground—Lee. "Tenten, take the comrade!" His pale hand flung Kisa to the side as he fought on with Sasuke.

Kisa squeaked as she landed on the floor. Her brows knitted in agony as she landed on one of the broken shards from the window. Quickly, she took a good grasp on the shard and jerked it out of her thigh. She sighed in satisfaction, knowing that the cut wasn't a big of a deal.

"Comrade of Sasuke, you must not move." The woman kneeled beside Kisa, a kunai tight in her grip.

"What do you want from us?" Kisa asked, her face full of pain and sorrow.

Tenten didn't reply. Instead her hand came forth and wrapped her fingers around Kisa's arm. Instinctively, Kisa used her arm and knocked Tenten's hand away.

That was a big mistake.

Tenten narrowed her eyes and jumped back, watching Kisa with hard calculating eyes. By the physical attributes and the instincts the woman holds, she does resemble Miyazaki Kisa. But by the emotional attribute and personality, she is nothing like Kisa. Tenten narrowed her eyes, watching as Kisa stood.

"Who are you?" Kisa asked softly.

Tenten didn't reply.

"Leopard!" One of the masked man yelled, but she paid him no heed.

Instead of reply to Kisa's question, the kunai in her hand was flung at Kisa at a deadly speed.

Her blood red eyes watched the kunai flying at her and she knew that she was going to die if she didn't block it. Suddenly, out of instinct, a calm aura wrapped around her conscience and Kisa watched the kunai aiming at her. Before it had a chance to embed itself in her forehead, Kisa quickly turned her head to the side, hearing a resonating thud from the wall behind her.

Kisa was breathing slowly, turning her head so that she was looking at the masked woman. She felt power running along through her veins, and that made her feel great.

Tenten took a step back when she saw the dark look on Kisa's face. "Kisa," Tenten said slowly, watching the woman warily.

Immediately, Shikamaru was by Tenten's side, ready for defense. "You missed."

"No, she dodged it."

Kisa took a step at them and Tenten quickly pulled out her other weapons. She launched more shurikens and kunais at Kisa, watching the woman and she dodged them with a speed that rivaled Lee's. She narrowed her eyes and gasped when Kisa was running straight for her.

Kiba quickly ran at the woman, running at her in full speed, trying to knock her into the wall.

As Kisa went flying into the air when someone's body crashed into her, her body started tilting. With a skill she didn't know she had, Kisa managed to flip in the air and land on her nimble feet. She looked up with her blood red eyes as her hands came up together.

Suddenly the dark image disappeared when her hands started moving with each other.

Tenten, Kiba and Shikamaru held their breath, watching as she finished the seal.

Nothing happened.

Kisa blinked a couple of times, staring down at her hands. "Why did I do that?" She questioned herself. When she looked up, she saw a knife swishing through the air, aiming for her heart.

Within a split second, Kisa tried to move out of the way, but wasn't quick enough. The knife neatly entered her left side, welling deep within her stomach. She moved her mouth a couple of times, dropping down to her knees as great incredible pain flowed up and down her body.

Sasuke had just thrown Neji out the window. He breathed slowly, trying to calm down his quicken heart. As he turned away, his movements were stopped dead.

"You have nowhere to go, stop now." Shikamaru held his hands in front of him, the shadows capturing Sasuke's form.

"You should know better than Neji, Shikamaru-san." Sasuke turned around slowly. "I don't listen to anyone." His eyes went past Shikamaru's shoulder and they widened.

Sasuke watched Kisa lay on the floor, a panicked look on her face as one of the ANBUs jerked a knife from her stomach. Her back bowed and her face scrunched in unbelievable pain. His calm façade broke. "Kisa?" He said softly, watching the blood pour out of her body. "Kisa!" He broke out of Shikamaru's jutsu, pushing him away as he ran towards Kisa.

Kiba stood in the way, Akamaru by his side. "Uchiha, you have to stop now."

"Get out of my way." He snarled, grasping Kiba by his collar. Sasuke tried to throw him to the side, but Kiba held onto his wrist stubbornly. "Shikamaru, now!"

And that was the end of it.

Sasuke had fallen for the trap they had set up—

All the while trying to get to Kisa's aid.

The last thing he saw was the dull glint in her blood red eyes:

Her beautiful bloody eyes


End file.
